


Hero Reborn

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Irondad, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Villain Peter Parker, amnesia Peter Parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: The villain Spider-Man gets amnesia and ends up being a kid. Tony has to take care of said kid and find out if his memory will come back or not.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Hero Reborn

Spider-Man was a menace. The guy always was causing trouble with his mess that he left. Tony was tired of them. Tony was almost to the scene where Spider-Man would be when he saw the local mob boss, Kingpin punch the spider villain into a wall laughing as the villain slumped. Tony tazed Kingpin and called the cops as he went towards the villain. The Spider menace didn’t make a movement which worried Tony as he picked up the villain and waited for the cops. They soon appeared and took Kingpin away as Tony flew to the compound. 

~

Tony set the spider down as Helen checked the menace to see if he was responding. She looked at Tony who was confused.

“I need to take off his mask,” She said. Tony was okay with that.

“Go ahead we will just be taking him off to the raft when he wakes,” Tony said. Helen seemed surprised but went to take off the mask only for both of them to be surprised by the young boy under the mask. Helen was the first to react from the shock. She went and checked the boy’s responsiveness. 

“Well he is responsive,” Helen said. “I won’t know more until he wakes up but he definitely has a concussion.” Tony nodded as he sat down by the kid. It was a while before Nat showed up.

“Rumor has it you caught Spider-Man this morning,” Nat said.

“I did,” Tony said pointing at the child. 

“That’s him,” She said, not too surprised. 

“He is pretty young,” Tony said. The boy seemed to move as if he was waking up. Tony stood ready to taze the kid as the boy opened his eyes and looked around before covering his eyes.

“Too bright,” the small voice said.

“FRIDAY drop the lights down a bit,” Tony said. The lights dimmed as the boy opened his eyes looking around the room confused. 

“Morning Spider-kid,” Nat said. The boy looked at her confused before looking at Tony as if Tony was familiar.

“Do I know either of you?” the boy asked confused.

“We are avengers. Crime fighting team of superheroes that has been chasing your villainous tail for a bit,” Tony said.

“Villainous?” the boy said, even more confused. “Did I hurt someone? I don’t think I would, but I literally don’t know.” Tony and Nat looked at each other with realization coming to them. 

“Kid, what’s your name?” Tony asked. The boy seemed to think for a bit as if he was trying to figure out his own name.

“I don’t know,” the boy said looking frustrated. Helen came back in and smiled at him.

“Hi, I’m Helen Cho,” she said. 

“Why can’t I remember anything,” He asked worried. Helen looked at Nat and Tony.

“I think I should talk with him without you two present,” she said.

“Can he stay?” the boy asked, pointing at Tony. Tony was surprised but he stayed as he sat beside the boy. Helen asked him questions and he couldn’t answer any of them besides things that were common knowledge. Tony ran a facial recognition on the boy and came up with a name.

“Ask him if the name Peter Parker sounds familiar,” Tony suggested to Helen.

“You know I can hear you,” the boy said looking at them both.

“Does that name sound familiar?” Helen asked.

“It does,” Peter said. Tony smiled. The boy recognized his own name which was progress.

“That is your name,” Tony told him. “Peter Benjamin Parker.” Peter seemed surprised to hear that.

“Do you know me?” Peter asked.

“I did a facial recognition to get your name, Kid,” Tony said. Peter nodded. Helen asked him more questions as Tony looked over Peter’s file. The kid was in foster care. His aunt had recently died and was his last living relative. The boy was missing as of two weeks ago. He had apparently run away from his current foster home. The kid was really smart and probably had an IQ as high as Tony’s if he was tested based on what his teachers said. He was on scholarship to Midtown Tech which was an impressive school. The boy was going places and yet he was getting into trouble with the avengers. 

“I think I have heard enough. He has amnesia for sure but I am uncertain if he will get his memories back,” Helen said. Tony understood what she was saying as the boy looked at Tony as if he held all the answers. 

“I need to make some calls to get an arrangement for him to stay here for now. He doesn’t deserve the raft if he has no memories of what he did,” Tony told Helen.

“What’s the raft?” Peter asked. Tony sighed as he explained to Peter what the raft was. Peter wrinkled his nose with dislike.

“How about we go get you into civilian clothes? That suit can’t be comfortable,” Tony said. Peter agreed as Tony led him to his room and grabbed out clothes for Peter before sending him to the bathroom for a shower. The boy did as he was told as Tony called Pepper and asked her to figure out what they could do for the kid. Peter came out dressed in his clothes and shivering. Tony grabbed him a hoodie that must have been one of Rhodey’s because the arms were big on the boy and made sweater paws around his hands. Tony led him out to the living room where the other avengers were. Peter moved closer to Tony as they entered the room.

“I’m hungry,” the boy said. 

“Do you know what you want?” Tony asked.

“No, I don’t know,” the boy said looking at the kitchen. His stomach growled and the boy apologized. 

“It’s alright, Pete, how about I make some spaghetti?” Tony asked.

“I’ll make it. Rather not have the kitchen burn down,” Steve said. The rest of the team laughed as they all looked at the boy curious.

“Make a lot, the kid is hungry,” Tony said. Peter looked embarrassed. Tony led him to a couch and forced the boy to sit. The boy sat down and looked away from the team.

“So who is the kid?” Clint asked. Peter looked down at his hands.

“This is Peter. He will be staying here for a bit until we can figure everything out so that he stays out of trouble,” Tony said. Nat looked at Tony as if she was assessing everything he said.

“Hi,” Peter said quietly.

“Nice to meet you,” Sam said. “If you need to talk to anyone, I am a great listener.”

“If you need someone closer to your age, then just find me,” Wanda said. Peter nodded but didn’t say anything.

“So did Cho figure out what’s up with him?” Nat asked.

“He has amnesia. Luckily I did a facial recognition to figure out his name or we would probably have to call him kid,” Tony said. Peter rolled his eyes at Tony.

“He has taken a liking to you,” Nat said.

“I’m right here,” Peter exclaimed. Nat looked at the boy than at Tony.

“Are you sure he isn’t some long lost son of yours?” She said. 

“I never met his mother,” Tony said. “Don’t even know why the kid likes me.”

“Cause I feel safe as if I know you will save me,” the kid said. Tony was worried that the kid was too trusting. Maybe that would wear off if he got his memory back. 

~

After eating Tony had made sure Peter got a room before having the boy help him pick out some clothes. Once they were done, he sent Peter to bed and waited for Pepper. Pepper came back and dropped paperwork in front of him. 

“What’s that?” Tony asked.

“I just requested that we take the boy in as his foster parents,” Pepper said. “That all needs to be signed by you.”

“So we are now fostering the spider kid,” Tony said.

“Look you wanted a way to keep him here and this is the best way. He is still a minor, Tony,” Pepper said. She set another file down. Tony picked it up and read through it. Peter was as smart as he saw from the other files. The kid was already looking at MIT but from the files it looked like he might have to go to NYU due to not having the money to go. 

“I will sign those,” Tony said. 

“You sure about this?” Pepper said.

“Shockingly yes,” Tony said. “The kid is attached to me and I don’t know how to get rid of the spider so might as well reteach it right from wrong.”

“I think that’s great,” Pepper said watching how caring Tony seemed to be about the boy. Pepper figured the boy would be the best thing for Tony. 

~

It had been three months and Tony had come to see Peter had his own son. Though Peter was worried he would realize that he was getting his memories back. He didn’t want to leave this life because he was seen as a villain. He had just wanted to protect Queens which meant taking matters into his own hands. He may have been seen as a villain but he just wanted to make sure Queens was safe. Ned was grateful but Ned was the only one who knew. His teachers didn’t know, his new family didn’t know, Pepper and Happy didn’t know, and Tony didn’t know. Peter was living a double life with his new found family pretending Spider-Man and his past were all gone.

“What do you want to watch tonight?” Tony asked him.

“Star Wars,” He said without a beat before remembering he hadn’t seen Star Wars. “Ned said it was one of my favorite movies. Maybe I could remember something from it.” Tony looked worried when he said that. Peter figured Tony didn’t want him to have his memories back. He had seen the adoption papers. If Tony found out he would stop that process immediately. Peter couldn’t lose this family. Not another family after he lost everything. 

“Whatever you want Bambi,” Tony said as he ruffled Peter’s hair. Peter moved closer to Tony as if he was safe. Maybe it was the nine year old kid in the Iron Man mask who was just saved by Iron Man. Peter couldn’t tell this to Tony though because Tony would realize that he had his memories back or was gaining them and then Peter would be in the raft where the avengers wanted him. So Peter continued to lie and hoped that his foster dad didn’t find out.

~

Natasha Romanoff figured it out quickly. In Peter’s defense, you can’t really hide something from a spy. She pulled Peter aside and told him that if he hurt any avengers that she would personally place him in the raft. Peter just nodded before asking her to train him which surprised Nat.

“Why do you want me to train you?” Nat asked.

“Cause I want to be a superhero like Tony,” Peter said. “I want to be able to protect the ones I love. I failed to save my uncle when I could have and now I pay the price. Please help me?” Peter made sure to give her the puppy dog eyes.

“Alright, but Tony can’t know about this,” Nat said. Peter nodded as he smiled at her. The boy was cute like a puppy. He must have been one in another life in Nat’s opinion since he knew how to be adorable when need be. She wondered if maybe they had just misunderstood Spider-Man’s intentions as she watched the boy walk away. Maybe she should do some digging on the boy.

~

Tony and Peter were at the tower when it was attacked. Tony had told Peter to stay put. Peter didn’t like that option.

“I can help,” Peter said.

“Stay. You will only get yourself hurt,” Tony said before he suited up. Peter knew the suit he had was gone so he threw on a red hood that covered his face and went out to help. He saw Tony was hurt and Peter jumped in front of him and stopped the villain. Some guy with a discount iron man suit. 

“I think you should rethink hurting someone,” Peter said before throwing the suit away from him and Tony. The suit landed as Peter pulled out the energy core to stop the suit. Peter went back to Tony only to see the man looking at him shocked. 

“Tony,” Peter said. Tony seemed to look at the boy and see fear in his eyes. As if he would be hurt by whatever Tony was going to say. Tony decided it was best to say nothing as Peter helped him up and led him back in.

~

Tony knew that Peter had to have his memories back as Peter sat on the couch across from him pulled into himself as if he might get hurt.

“You remember everything?” Tony asked. Peter nodded. “You remember being a villain who is wanted.”

“I didn’t ask to be a villain,” Peter shouted. Tony was surprised. “All I ever did was help the little guy and take out drug lords. They turned me into the villain. Lied about what I really did. I just wanted to keep my streets safe.” Tony saw how desperate Peter was.

“Why didn’t you tell me you have your memories back?” Tony asked.

“I didn’t want you to send me away. I know you want to send me to the raft. I figured if I said I don’t remember that you would maybe let me stay,” Peter said. Tony looked at him before leaving the room and coming back with the adoption papers. Peter looked at them surprised. 

“These are your adoption papers. This is my copy. Legally you have been my charge for a month,” Tony told him. Peter looked at him surprised. “No one has to know you have your memories back, but no spider-man. Not until you are older.”

“But…” Peter started.

“When you have finished college, we will add you to the avengers so you stay out of trouble,” Tony said. Peter couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“You want me to be an avenger,” Peter said. 

“No, but it's better than you serving time for fake accusations,” Tony said. Peter nodded as he smiled at Tony. 

“Thank you,” Peter said, before hugging Tony. Tony held him close not wanting to lose his son. It was the first time he really thought of Peter as his son. Peter pulled away looking at Tony like he had something else to say.

“What’s on your mind?” Tony asked.

“Nat knows,” Peter said. Tony seemed surprised. “She was teaching me to defend myself actually.” 

“Of course she was,” Tony said. Peter smiled at Tony being annoyed by that. Being annoyed at Nat.

“At least if I get kidnapped I can get away,” Peter said. Tony seemed to consider what Peter said before letting the boy know that he approved but Nat needed to report to him about Peter’s training. 

~

“So when is the wedding?” Peter asked Tony. Tony huffed as he looked at his son. 

“Peter I told you before, I have to propose before we settle on a date,” Tony said.

“Whatever you say, Dad,” Peter said before he paused as did Tony. It had been two months since Peter found out he was adopted. Peter looked at Tony and then at the ground as he apologized.

“You can call me Dad, Son,” Tony said. Peter looked up with tears forming in his eyes as he ran and hugged his dad. Tony held his son close feeling proud. Sure the rest of the world beside four other people (because Pepper was told everything by Tony, he didn’t hide stuff from Pepper because that never ended well) thought that Peter didn’t have any memory of his past, but the two had slowly become father and son. It felt about time for Peter to call him Dad but Tony wanted that to be Peter’s choice not his. 

“How about we go to your favorite sandwich shop and walk through central park?” Tony asked.

“Just us,” Peter asked.

“Just us Bambi. I’m sure Ms. Potts would understand this one time,” Tony told Peter. Peter smiled as he rubbed his eyes to make the tears go away. Tony felt proud of his son in that moment. He had come a long way from the vigilante thought villain. Maybe one day Peter would be the best out of all the avengers but for now he was just his son. 


End file.
